Behind the Scenes
by Shadow Warriour
Summary: Sasuke leapt down and stood in front of the blonde, about to pull out his sword when he felt dollar bills stuffed in his robes. He glared at Naruto: "Explain." The blonde shrugged, "Look if you're gonna dress like a stripper, I'm gonna treat ya like a stripper." The director sweatdropped. "CUT!" And welcome to behind the scenes of Naruto! Bloopers, interviews, and mischief galore!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my lovelies! I'm back on FF for good—hopefully. I don't know if I can say that with one hundred percent certainty. For those of you who follow my other stories... I'm sorry. I truly am sorry for being such a sucky author who doesn't update on the regular. I've unfortunately had too many real life commitments to deal with that have preoccupied all my time. Fear not, I will slowly get to them... which is the reason for this fic I'm writing. I need to get back in the groove of writing. It takes me a long time to write things out, even when they are completely mapped out in my head. So, this story is sort of a 'therapy' for myself to get the feel of writing again and making my imagination juices flow. I intend to keep the chapters short so I can update more often. This is supposed to be a really chill, fun, random fic and my intentions with this are simply to get you guys to laugh and enjoy. So with that... I hope you enjoy!**

 **NOTE FOR ALL READERS: I do not (as of the moment, at least) intend to make this SasuNaru or NaruHina or SasuSaku or any other pairings. There may be bits of all the different pairings and implied pairings but this is mostly for fun! Hopefully, as the chapters build up, I'll put out a poll to ask about what pairings you guys want to see happen, but until then, it will just be random! **

**—Shadow Warriour**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to the great Kishimoto-sensei._

* * *

 **Behind the scenes:** Episode 3

"All characters for the classroom scene on set in fifteen minutes!" the assistant director yelled out, receiving a few murmurs in reply. He walked down the studio to the room with a golden star painted on the door. Knocking twice, he poked his head inside. "Naruto, Sasuke, you're both to be on set in ten."

Naruto turned around and gave the assistant director a shaky smile. "S-sure."

When the door was shut, Sasuke smirked.

"Nervous, dobe?"

"I told you not to call me that."

"Just trying to stay in character… _dobe_ ," Sasuke said, leaning down to whisper the last part in the blonde's ear, causing his face to turn a bright red. The raven didn't bother to hide the smug look on his own face when he said: "So you _are_ nervous."

Standing up straight, he walked back to the sofa and plopped down, grabbing the script that he had left there. "I don't mind running lines before we head to the s—"

"No thanks," Naruto quickly mumbled before setting down his own script and scurrying out of the room.

"Tch." Sasuke shook his head in amusement but got up, hands in pockets, and trailed the blonde's footsteps to the vast gallery where the scene was staged.

"Sasuke!" the director called out, said boy's head perking up in his direction. "Come here for a second, I have a few things I need to go over with you before shooting."

Nodding, he made his way to Mr. Kishimoto, chuckling to himself when he spotted Naruto in his periphery getting poked at by a bunch of girls who had read the script for this particular scene.

Naruto on the other hand, was just about ready to get this over with.

" _Naruuutooo_ ," Sakura sang, looking absolutely thrilled.

"Don't say it," Naruto frowned.

"Oh, but c'mon, you're living every girl's dream here!"

Ino nodded fervently. "Don't pretend you're not excited either."

Naruto deadpanned. "I'm not."

The boy stood uncomfortably around the throng of girls who kept prodding him about it.

"All right, everyone in place!" the director announced.

"Oh, thank god," Naruto heaved out, pushing away from the bubble of females surrounding him and walking down the steps to his seat beside Sasuke, avoiding any eye-contact until necessary.

"Aaaand _ACTION!_ "

Sakura and Ino stood at the top of the room, just having had their dispute about who arrived at the classroom first. The pinkette then paused, and turned slowly, spotting Sasuke a few seats below. Forgetting about Ino, she giggled and rushed down towards his table.

"Hey, whoa, where you going?" Ino exclaimed. Sakura ignored her, and rushed to the table with Naruto and Sasuke. The blonde saw her heading over and stood up, a big grin on his face. "Hey Sakura, what's up!"

"MOVE IT," she thundered, shoving him out of the way, and clasped her hands, a small blush shading her cheeks. "Um, good morning, Sasuke."

The raven slightly rotated his head at the pinkette addressing him for about one second before looking straight again, completely disregarding the girl.

Sakura, nonetheless, continued shyly. "Can I sit with you?"

By this time, Ino had made her way to Sakura and grabbed her arm. "Back off, forehead! I'm sitting next to Sasuke."

"I was here _first_ ," Sakura said, a peeved look on her face.

" _No_ , I walked into the classroom before you did! Everybody saw it!" Ino retorted.

Another brown-haired girl stomped over to the two. " _Actually_ , I got here before either of you!"

"So did I!" said another one.

" _No_ , I did! I'm sitting next to Sasuke!"

A bunch of girls now huddled around the spot, challenging each other. Sasuke glared at the commotion, closing his eyes and trying to tune it out. Naruto, who had been observing the whole debacle with an annoyed expression, jumped up on to the desk in front of Sasuke and stared him down. Sasuke glared right back, brow twitching.

"NARUTO! HEY, STOP GLARING AT SASUKE," Sakura screeched. The blonde glanced to his left to see all the girls giving him menacing looks, then turned back to scrutinize Sasuke.

"Wow, this is great," the guy sitting one seat below commented about the teams they were about to be selected for. He leaned back for a second, acting as if he didn't know Naruto was behind him and accidentally nudged the blonde. "Sorry, did I bump—"

The girls went quiet.

Naruto's eyes bulged out as his lips met Sasuke's in a firm clasp.

"CUT!" the director called, and smacked his head. "Sasuke, you're not supposed to look like you're _enjoying_ the kiss."

Naruto jerked his head back to witness the smirk drawn upon the raven's lips while the girls in the background screamed in their fangirl glee.

"SO CUTE!" Sakura enthused, while Naruto stared back at Sasuke in horror.

"Everybody back in place!" the director shouted just as Sasuke gave Naruto a not-so-subtle wink.

This fucking scene was going to take all day.

* * *

 **Cocky Sasuke? Reserved Naruto? They're a bit different off-set, aren't they? LOL. More yummy goodness to unfold soon.**

 **Also, I would love any suggestions or requests to make an an off-set scene from your favorite episodes/moments from the actual Naruto series! Leave your thoughts and let me know with a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick update! Yay! Though... this chapter didn't quite come out how I wanted it. I'm feeling meh about it, hopefully you guys will like it... I should get a beta reader. **

**Okay, so a very big thank you to all those who reviewed and followed/favorited this story! I'm honestly shocked by the feedback; I didn't expect so many of you to like it. But that just led me to write the next chapter ASAP. Reviews really get me pumped—just a note for future updates. ;)**

 **Special shoutout to a couple of you who reviewed:**

 **1) maycontestdrew— first off, congrats on being my first reviewer for this story and also for a detailed review with your thoughts! I was all smiles reading that. I hope this chapter lives up to any expectations you have as well. As for your suggestion about Orochimaru, I think I will definitely use that. I'm already giggling thinking about it. xD**

 **2) fiftyshadesofanimetrash— LOLing at your username, i love it. But yes, I thought adding Kishi-sensei into this story would give it a fun twist so I'm happy you enjoyed that bit. I like your suggestion and I'll note it down for when I get to that point, but I'm actually thinking about writing each chapter in order of occurrence... so Shippudden bits might take a few more chapters to get to. Don't worry, though! I'm dying to get to those parts too when they are a bit older so we can have more fun. The behind-the-scenes of the original Naruto series shouldn't drag out too long!**

 **3) Kiufe— as sad as it is for me to say this, especially being a die-hard Naruto fan, I've only watched the two most recent Naruto movies so I haven't seen the one you're talking about. I am, however, re-watching the entire series in order, which includes the movies, so when I get there I'll see if I can make a chapter with your suggestion! Thanks for reviewing and I'm sooo happy this made you laugh! :)**

 **ONWARDS WITH THE GAIETY!**

 **—Shadow Warriour**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : _Naruto belongs to the great Kishimoto-sensei._

* * *

 **Behind the Scenes: Episode 4**

Sakura tapped her foot impatiently, arms folded, glaring at the entrance to the studio. Sasuke and Naruto sat nearby, the raven slouched over his chair, the blonde focused on his script, though he lobbed a glance between the furious pinkette and the main doorway every so often.

"This is ridiculous," Sasuke muttered, checking his wristwatch.

"I KNOW!" Sakura concurred, turning to Sasuke. "Who does this new guy think he is? It's been an _hour_."

"Maybe he got lost?" Naruto suggested.

"Psh. _As if_ ," Sakura said just as the doors finally swung open.

" _Gooood_ morning, everyone!"

Sakura fisted her hands, spinning to face the door. "YOU'RE LA—"

The rest of her words got caught in her throat as her eyes set upon the tall, silver-haired beauty standing a few feet away from her.

"Ah, Kakashi, there you are!" the director called out, grabbing Kakashi's attention who hadn't even noticed the three kid-actors watching him with raised brows.

"Sorry, sir, I got lost—"

"Kakashi, you can't use your own lines as an excuse."

"No, uh, I actually got lost…" Kakashi said, smiling sheepishly. "I went to the wrong studio."

The director blinked. "Oh."

"I'll go get ready," Kakashi supplied after a moment, detecting his boss's confusion.

"Yes, yes, your stylist is waiting in room 7A. Go get changed, we'll start in thirty minutes," the director said, motioning towards the hallway in the far back. The silver-haired man nodded and sauntered towards the designated room.

Meanwhile…

"Sakura, you're drooling," Sasuke said.

"Huh?"

"There is a pool of drool at your feet," he said, pointing.

Sakura looked down, wide-eyed, and then quickly wiped her mouth. "D-did you guys see that?"

"If you're talking about our ' _sensei_ ,' then yes," the raven replied, rolling his eyes at how quickly she forgot how late that man was.

"He's—just—so— _wow_ …" she said, completely mesmerized.

Sasuke lifted one brow. "I don't see it."

"He's… actually very handsome," Naruto said quietly.

Both Sasuke and Sakura turned their heads to stare at the boy. Naruto bit down on his lip and hid behind his script, cursing himself for saying that out loud.

— **oOo —**

 _"ACTION!"_

The camera panned in towards Kakashi. "Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves, one at a time."

 _Silence_.

Kakashi coughed into his hand. "Sakura?"

The girl eyelids fluttered as if being awakened from a beautiful dream.

"Y-yes," she stuttered, and then shyly added, " _Sensei_."

" _CUT!_ "

Sasuke's face dropped into his hands with a loud smack. "What a drag."

"That's my line," Shikamaru mumbled from the sidelines.

"Sakura," the director voiced. "Your next line is: ' _introduce ourselves? Well, what are we supposed to say?'_ "

Sakura apologized, her cheeks flushed.

"It's okay, Sakura," Naruto comforted. "Everyone forgets their lines sometimes."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Dobe. She didn't forget her lines, she's just being a girl."

"OKAY, FROM THE TOP!" the director yelled out before Naruto could scold Sasuke for calling him dobe when they weren't shooting. " _AND ACTION!"_

"Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves, one at a time," Kakashi said.

"Introduce ourselves?" Sakura replied. "Well, what are we supposed to say?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that."

"Why don't you tell us first? I mean, before we talk, tell us about you so we see how it's supposed to work," Naruto said.

"Hm, okay," their sensei nodded. "I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate? I don't feel like telling you that."

Naruto scrunched his brows. "Huh?"

"My dreams for the future?" Kakashi continued. "Haven't really thought about it. Hobbies? I have lots of hobbies. Okay, your turn. You on the right, you first."

Naruto straightened his headband. "Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like the instant ramen in a cup, and I _really_ like the ramen Iruka sensei got me at the Ichiraku noodle shop. I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour out the water from the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different types of ramen and comparing them.

"And my future dream is," he pumped his hands in the air, "to be the GREATEST Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody, somebody important!"

"All right, next," Kakashi said, shifting his gaze onto the pinkette who blushed when their eyes met.

"I'm Sakura Haruno," she said bashfully. "What I like—uh—I mean the person I like…" She glanced up at Kakashi from underneath her lashes and giggled.

" _CUT!"_

 **Take 9**

"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like—" she says, eyeing Kakashi again.

 _"CUT!"_

 **Take 15**

"…my hobby is…" she whispers, picturing Kakashi without clothes.

 _"CUT!"_

 **Take 27**

"My dreams for the future…" she squeals, hearing wedding bells.

 _"CUT!"_

 **Take 28**

"…stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody, somebody important!" Naruto said for the umpteenth time, head hanging low.

"All right, next," Kakashi drawled.

"I'm _Sakura_ Haruno," Sasuke cut in. Naruto's head shot up. "What I like—uh—I mean the person I like is—" Sasuke giggled into his hands. "My hobby is—" He giggles again. "My dream for the future—" Naruto cringed.

 _"CUT!"_

"Oh for the love of god," Kishimoto heaved out, tottering on to the set and slapping something against Kakashi's face. "There."

Sasuke and Naruto craned their heads to see.

"I don't know why I didn't think of this before," Kishimoto said, pleased with himself.

Sakura blinked at the mask now donning Kakashi's face. "He… he looks even hotter."

Everyone sweatdropped.

* * *

 **Lolz and THAT is how Kakashi really starting wearing his mask. Tell me your thoughts! The good, the bad, and the ugly! I want to hear it all! I'm also looking for a beta reader who can do a good job of assessing if the chapter is good and provide me with an honest opinion and suggestions for improvement. If you think you're qualified for the job, PM me! I don't bite. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took longer than I planned. I was feeling a bit blue because Naruto—the anime—is ending. Anyone else hella sad about that? I'm all emotions and I just had a hard time writing. Perhaps this is why this chapter is more emotional than funny. I hope you guys don't mind too much... I promise funnier chaps in the future. This one, I just needed for myself.**

 **Oh, also, I suppose I should point this out : *IMPORTANT***

 **1) The actual show lasted around twelve years. I intend to keep the actors age relevant to that.**

 **2) This means that Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura will be around 15/16 by the time that the Naruto series ends and Shippuden starts because the original series took about three/four years and the Naruto gang will be 12 when they started shooting. Just something to keep in mind as the story progresses. I'll update you guys on their age as time passes with the episodes.**

 **— — —**

 **Thank you for those of you who reviewed and also to those of you who are following/favoriting my story! I'm already at fifty five followers and golly jee, I just can't thank you guys enough for the support! It makes me soooo very happy.**

 **A few shoutouts:**

 **Cyrro :** **Yes, the little blurb is from the meme/pic, I just used that more or less to lure the audience. I will probably change that once I'm a few more chapters in and have something else I feel will do a better job as a description for this story. I'm glad you find the story funny though! :)**

 **Silent Aqua : I actually changed it because I felt I skipped ahead too much and wanted to have a moment with the Wave arc cast members too. Hope you still approve!**

 **LeeSaku all the way : I'm sorry for not replying! I actually am thinking about the pairing you suggested, I'll keep that in mind for later. I will be posting a poll for pairings after a few more chapters so you'll get a chance to vote for your favorite then!**

 **Tripidium Luminaria : Okay, I loved your review. Not just for the praise, but for the fact that you were laughing over this story on a bus. I've had moments like that too, so I can relate. And YES! I will DEFINITELY do a bit on that scene. I hadn't even thought about that, but I wish i could skip forward and do that now. Feel free to throw more ideas out! Again, thank you for the lovely review. :)**

 **— — —**

 **Oh, and on a** **side note... I hope you guys are familiar with the game of Mafia. xD**

 **—Shadow Warriour**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** Naruto solely belongs to Mr. Kishimoto... though he's a cruel man for ending the show._

* * *

 **Behind the Scenes:** **Episode 19**

"It was a dark and stormy night," Kishimoto began. "Tazuna—

"Damn," the man cursed.

"—paced the streets of the Wave country, absorbed in his own deep thoughts about building a bridge, when he tripped over something. A body."

Everyone held their breath.

"The body of a young boy, his hair reflecting the night sky, his face paler than the moon… his eyes, gouged out and stolen. Yet the face was one Tazuna knew and knew it well: _Sasuke Uchiha_."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Sasuke shrieked, mourning his own death.

Tazuna snickered.

The raven leaped up onto his chair and pointed at each person accusingly. "Which one of you killed me?!"

"Now, now, Sasuke," Kakashi gently chided. "Revealing the killer would defeat the purpose of the game."

"Hn." The boy huffed and sat down folding his arms and narrowed his eyes at the possible suspects. He would know soon enough who tossed him out this early in the game.

"Okay!" the director said, clasping his hands. "Time to discuss."

Everyone silently assessed each other for a moment. The killer sat amongst them; they all knew that. Five 'civilians' were already murdered brutally and… randomly. This made it thrice as hard to pinpoint the blame onto a single person. Whoever had thought playing Mafia would have been a great way to spend the hour break between filming had made a terrible choice.

"I, for one, think it is Haku," Gato voiced. Haku raised a brow.

The stout man shrugged. "It's always the quiet ones."

A general consensus was formed and Haku was indeed chosen as the guilty suspect.

"Too bad," Kishimoto said, "That he was innocent."

Sakura's hand flew to her mouth. "Gato used him to cover himself."

"Let's not jump to conclusions, _Sakura_ ," Kakashi smirked.

The girl glared at him. "Oh, yeah, well maybe it's you."

The silver-haired gent just smiled eerily.

"Alright, alright, everyone close your eyes," the director said, ending all dialogue. All participants closed their eyes, while those killed or accused wrongly watched quietly from their respective positions.

"Killer, open your eyes."

Sasuke scrutinized each person, looking for a pair of open eyes. Tazuna, no, Gato, no, Kakashi, no—

A hand rose beside him and pointed a finger at Zabuza. Sasuke's eyes widened as he rotated his neck and met the cold gaze of the criminal.

' _Why,'_ he mouthed. _'Why me?'_

The killer just tapped on their head and smirked.

"Okay, killer, close your eyes. Doctor, open your eyes," the director ordered. "Who would you like to save?"

Sasuke looked around—Kakashi. Kakashi was the doctor! Maybe he could cheat, and hint at him to save Zabuza—

Kakashi pointed to himself.

What?

What just happened?

Even Kishimoto sighed, shaking his head. "Doctor, close your eyes."

Sasuke sat dumbfounded. Why was he even surprised? Of course, Kakashi would save himself. He pinched his nose, very much irritated. He hated losing.

Then it clicked—she was killing all the smart people. The two extras, Zabuza, Haku... Now, that they were all out, there was less of a chance of anyone figuring out that she was the culprit. Such a methodical plan. At this rate—

She won.

Thirty minutes later and she had killed everyone.

"That was _too_ easy," Sakura cackled, high-fiving Kakashi.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes. "You two were working together."

"All is fair in love and war, my dear friend," Kakashi smirked, folding his arms behind his and head and leaning back into his chair.

"Tch, _friend_ ," Zabuza scoffed. "If Naruto was playing, we'd have brought you down."

Sasuke nodded. The blonde was much sharper than he expected—something he discovered the first time they played Mafia during the initial stages of the Wave arc a couple of months ago. Naruto and Zabuza, unforeseen to all other cast members, had formed not only an alliance but also a peculiar friendship. Sakura thought it was really cute how Zabuza acted like a 'big brother' to Naruto.

Speaking of the blonde, Sasuke said, "Where is Naruto?"

"I saw him going to his trailer right after the last scene we shot," Haku answered. "He may be practicing his lines."

Sasuke shook his head. Naruto always had his lines memorized in advance. That dobe was one of the few people on set who rarely ever messed up or was out of character during a scene. The director knew what he was doing when he chose Naruto as the lead.

There had to be some other reason Naruto sat out on the last group activity before the final scene of the Wave arc was shot. He glanced at his watch: five minutes till break ended.

"I'll go check on him."

Sakura scrunched her brows, concern evident on her face. "I'll come with you."

The raven nodded and the two hurried over to the trailer sitting on the mossy field, a short distance from the bridge where all the camera and lights were arranged.

Sakura knocked on the door. "Naruto, you in there?"

No answer.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and moved her aside, shoving open the door and inviting himself in. He immediately spotted the blonde lying on the couch in the middle of the space, staring at the ceiling. The raven and pinkette shared a glance before seating themselves on the floor across the couch.

"Last day blues?" Sasuke finally said.

Naruto turned to look at him, then back at the ceiling, a small nod confirming Sasuke's thoughts.

Sakura poked the blonde. "We missed you during the game. Zabuza said I wouldn't have won if you were there."

Naruto didn't say anything.

A call was made outside for all actors. Sasuke sighed. "C'mon, dobe. No sulking on the last day."

Naruto merely rolled off the couch and exited the compartment. His two co-stars mutely monitored him from behind, Sasuke noting down another feature he realized about the dobe: He gets attached… very easily.

* * *

" _Now… it's over," Zabuza said. "His usefulness is at an end. The loss of his skill, yes, that meant something to me. But the boy—nothing."_

 _Naruto fisted his hands, boring his eyes into the back of the bloodied man. "If you mean that, you're even a bigger rat than I thought."_

" _Okay, that's enough," Kakashi interjected, putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Calm down, Naruto, he's not the enemy. Not right now."_

 _Naruto shoved away Kakashi's hand and pushed forward, growling. "As far as I'm concerned, he's enemy number one!"_

 _Zabuza glared at Naruto from the corner of his eye._

" _Why you," Naruto raged, breathing hard. "You ungrateful—after everything he did for you. Haku LIVED for you! You were the most important thing in the world to him! And he meant nothing to you? Nothing at all?!"_

 _Naruto's face twisted, a lump in his throat. "While he was sacrificing everything for you, you never felt anything for him?"_

The whole set had stilled, pin drop silence. All ears focused on Naruto. Sasuke watched from behind the cameras, admiring the raw emotion in Naruto's voice.

" _And if I become stronger, does that mean—" Naruto continued, his eyes glossy, "I'll become as cold-hearted as you are."_

Shit. Sasuke bit down on his lip. They were playing the damn sad music in the background.

" _He threw his life away! And for what?! For you and your dream?!" Naruto cried out. "You never let him have a dream of his own, but he didn't care_." _He was trembling, the thick tears trickling down his face. "And you just toss him aside, like he was nothing. A broken tool. Man, that's just so wrong. So wrong!"_

The raven wondered how much of the waterworks were for the scene and how much of it was real.

" _You talk too much."_

 _Naruto looked up, seeing tears drop on the ground beneath Zabuza._

" _You words cut deep, deeper than any blade," Zabuza said, his face soaked from Naruto's monologue. "While he fought you, his heart was breaking in two. You see, Haku was always too soft and too kind. He felt pain and sorrow. And now, curse him, I feel them too!"_

" _And something else…" Zabuza concluded. "I feel content this is the way it ends."_

"Cut," the director said solemnly. "That's a wrap for the Wave arc. Thank you to all those who committed these past four months and made this piece of the show so compelling."

Sasuke breathed out deeply. He noticed Sakura, Tsunami, and few of the extras with balled up tissues in their hands, sniffling quietly. He wondered if the director purposely saved such an emotional scene to be performed last for this episode.

Naruto, on the other hand, remained standing in place… until he felt an arm envelop him and ruffle his hair. "Good job, kid."

Blue eyes trimmed with tears once more.

"Don't cry, kid, you're gonna get me like that too," Zabuza chuckled.

Standing next to his two little genin a few meters away, Kakashi frowned. "Why doesn't Naruto love me like that?"

"Cuz you're a perv," they both muttered.

* * *

 **Lolz. I suppose I had to end it with a bit of humor. Could you guys feel my sadness through it? It was hard enough watching this scene again with the Sadness and Sorrow song playing... Ugh. I'm just so sad. Why is Naruto over. Someone console me. :(**

 **Maybe I should start a group chat or something with all the Naruto fans so we can still discuss it and gush over different fanfics... yes? Leave a review if you want me to actually do that, lol. Leave a review about the story too, please! Your words are my fuel.**

 **Till next time, my sweets.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, you beautiful people! I'm sorry for such a late update! I had surgery a couple weeks ago that had really horrible side effects. I'm better now so hopefully the updates will speed up.**

 **Again, thank you so much for all those who reviewed and who are following/favorited the story! I'm still shocked by having reached 79 followers already. Like wow, thank you guys. I hope this chapter exceeds your expectations in return for your support. :)**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE FOR ALL READERS: I'll be writing an  interview chapter four or five chapters from now where Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura will get interviewed. I thought it would be fun to have you guys send in some questions for them to answer so if there is anything you want to ask them, just ask through a review anytime between now and then! I'll remind you guys again one chapter before the interview chapter so you can submit any questions for Team 7 if you perhaps didn't read this or forget. Can't wait to see what stuff you guys come up with. xD**

 **—Shadow Warriour**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _All Naruto characters belong to Kishi-sensei. Though I'd buy them from him if I had the money to do so._

* * *

 **Behind the Scenes:** **Episode 20**

"He's _so_ cool," Sakura sighed dreamily, her head resting between her hands, eyes directed towards a certain redhead across the gallery.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "When aren't you crushing on every actor that walks onto this set?"

"For your information, I only 'crush' on the hot ones," Sakura retorted.

Sasuke scoffed. "At least this time it's someone your own age."

"Don't act like you're not the same," she said, finally turning her head to look at him. "I know all you boys like Kurenai-sensei."

The raven met her gaze, a smirk flickering onto his face. "Well, she is the only attractive female here."

Sakura's eye twitched at the underhanded blow. "I'm very pretty too, thank you very much."

"Are you asking me to agree with you?"

"I don't need a boy's approval to know that I'm pretty," Sakura said matter-of-factly, flicking her hair back.

"No, you just need to say it out loud to assure yourself."

Sakura gasped, hand flying over mouth, while the makeup artist working on Naruto nearby raised her brow in silent censure.

Then slowly the pinkette dropped her hand, revealing a sly smile, and raised it up for a high-five. "That was a good one."

Sasuke laughed, returning the high-five. "Thanks, though it was no where near your comeback from last time."

The make-up artist shook her head. _Kids these days_.

"That one was pretty awesome, wasn't it?" Sakura said, smiling at the memory. "Either way, the score is 21-20—in your favor."

"You should start working for your next win."

Sakura sighed dreamily once more. "Right now the only thing I'm going to be working towards is that cutie over there."

"Yes, and I'll be working towards Kurenai-sensei," Sasuke smirked.

Sakura scrunched her brows. "Okay, let's get real here. There has to be someone on set you actually like."

He shrugged. "There's no one."

"I don't believe that," Sakura said. "What about Ino and Hinata?"

"Not interested."

"What about Naruto?" Sakura smirked.

"Been there, conquered that," Sasuke said, much to the blonde's embarrassment.

"You got to kiss him for one scene, I wouldn't call that 'conquering.'"

"Yes, _but_ ," the raven raised a finger, "I kissed him thirteen times for one scene. Besides, he enjoyed it."

This time Naruto's eye twitched. "I did not enjoy it."

" _Suure_."

"Are you sad Sasuke stole your first kiss?" Sakura teased.

Naruto pursed his lips, not commenting.

"Wait—I was just kidding. He actually did?" the pinkette said, staring at the boy in horror.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Sakura, we're thirteen."

"Your point?"

"Not everyone gets the same kind of action you're getting at this age," he retorted.

She huffed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means exactly what you think that it means," he smirked. "Is that 22-20 now?"

She stuck out her tongue and shifted her focus to Naruto. "Naruto is there anyone you like on set?"

"Did you know curiosity killed the cat?" Sasuke whispered. She ignored him.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise!" she smiled.

"She lies," Sasuke hissed.

Naruto bore his gaze into the mirror ahead of him, eyes focused sharply on the redhead he'd been scrutinizing through the glass since the boy first came into view. "I don't have time for that."

Sakura peered at the blonde, and then followed his eyes through the mirror back to the redhead she'd been observing earlier. She'd never seen Naruto look at someone so intensely—off-set, that is. Maybe Naruto was annoyed at how much protocol Gaara was getting, especially when he was the main actor. Though, Naruto wasn't the type to care about something like that.

Sasuke turned around too to check out the new kid on set. He had heard of Gaara. Then again, who hadn't? The boy was a prodigy in the film industry. He'd been nominated for several awards and won even more for all his work. It didn't surprise Sasuke that the boy came with his own crew who had basically been pampering him for the past hour.

"He's pretty impressive," Sasuke voiced.

Sakura looked to Sasuke, blinking. Then nodded. "Yeah, he is, isn't he?"

"I wonder how the director was able to convince him to come on here."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. "Didn't he audition just like the rest of us?"

"He's so high profile, he probably auditioned at the director's personal request—"

"OMG he's coming this way," Sakura squealed, pinching her cheeks and smacking her lips to add color. "How do I look?"

"Like you're trying too hard, tone it down a notch," Sasuke advised. Sakura immediately relaxed, attempting not to appear too eager.

The raven noticed the blonde tense, just as Gaara stepped into earshot. Sakura stood up and extended her hand. "Hello Gaara, I'm Sakura Ha—"

"Naruto," Gaara said, ignoring her completely. Sasuke tried not to look too amused as Sakura awkwardly brought down her arm and slid back into her seat.

"What do you want?" the blonde replied, his voice void of any emotion.

Gaara smiled eerily, the dark makeup and tattoo adding to his daunting form. "You've done well so far."

"I don't need you to tell me that," Naruto said coldly.

The redhead put his hand on the blonde's shoulder and leaned in, causing the boy to stiffen. "If you need any tips, don't hesitate to ask."

Naruto dusted off the unsolicited hand on his shoulder. "I'm doing just fine on my own, thanks."

"Don't be arrogant."

"Said the pot to the kettle."

"This pot landed the seven roles the kettle auditioned for," Gaara said, smirking. "So best you take advice given to you."

Naruto slammed his hand on the styling station. "Get out of my face, Gaara."

"Touchy," the redhead mocked, though he didn't push it.

"I'll see you on set," he said, folding his arms and walking back to his post.

The two costars who had been quietly watching the exchange now freely stared at the blonde. It was Sasuke, though, who was first to say something. "What is he, your boyfriend?"

The three sat in silence until Naruto finally heaved out a sigh and slumped back into his chair. "No, he's my brother."

The two gaped. Sakura, however, was quick to assess the situation.

"Does this mean you can go convince him to go out with me?"

The blonde glared at her, jumping off his chair and stalking off.

Sasuke shook his head.

"What?" she said, confused.

"You just had to ask."

* * *

 **So I had something else written for this chapter... but I didn't like it. And so I completely re-wrote it. I personally like this better. What are your thoughts on Naruto being Gaara's brother? Surprised? Love it? Hate it? Let me know your favorite parts! It's always nice to hear feedback on which parts are your favorite! Helps me when I write future chapters.**

 **Also, don't forget to submit your questions for the interview chapter! (Read the *IMPORTANT NOTE* at the top of the page if you don't know what I'm referring to.)**

 **Till next time! :***


	5. Chapter 5

**Back at it again with another one! A bit shorter this time... though the ending made me laugh and my own writing never makes me laugh so I guess that's a good sign for you guys. xD**

 **Once again, thank you for all the reviews/follows/favorites! For those of you who submitted reviews with questions for the interview chapter, I will try my best to incorporate all your questions into that fun filled interview chapter (CHAPTER 10—I have officially decided on will be the chapter where I interview cast members.) SO, until then, keep sending in any other questions you may want to ask the Naruto cast!**

 **On a sidenote... Happy Birthday to Naruto! I had initially aimed to post this on his birth date (October 10th) but was delayed slightly. On another side note, congrats to my story follower Chiuhaen for being my _100th follower_! I don't technically have a prize to give you buuut... for you, who helped me hit the 100 mark and to all my followers who helped to reach there, I will be posting another chapter tomorrow! Look forward to it! :)**

 **—Shadow Warriour**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _Kishi is the beautiful creator of my all-time favorite anime—Naruto._

* * *

 **Behind the Scenes:** **Episode 21**

Sasuke's gaze swayed towards the cafeteria entrance just as Neji and Gaara entered.

"Does anyone else—not see—the Hitler sign on Neji's forehead?" Kiba said in between bites of his burger.

Sasuke raised a brow, then narrowed his eyes on Neji's bare temple. Sure, enough, there it was.

"Ne- _jiii_ ," Kiba called right as the brunette and redhead took their seats across Team 7 on the lengthy bench.

"Yes, Kiba?"

"Did you know you have a Hitler sign tattooed on your head?"

Neji's eye twitched. "It's called a _swastika_ , and no, this is certainly not that."

"Yes it is."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

" _No_ , it's not."

"Yes it _is_."

"No," Gaara broke in, "it's not."

"Oh, yeah, what do you know?" Kiba goaded.

"More than you, apparently," Gaara said, not stirred in the slightest.

Kiba's fists clenched but Naruto cut in: "Don't listen to him, Kiba. He's a know-it-all who thinks he's better than everyone here."

"Do you have evidence that proves otherwise?" Gaara smirked.

Naruto grinded his teeth, still furious that his brother not only slithered—yet again—onto the set of a production he thought he could finally call his own, but taunted him every chance he got.

Sasuke set his hand over Naruto's fisted ones to calm him. "Why don't you just explain why it's not a swastika? It does look like one."

Gaara tuned in on the Uchiha. "The blades on a swastika point in a clockwise direction. The caged bird seal on Hyuuga's head is counterclockwise."

"That's it?" Kiba scoffed. "Like anyone is going to notice that."

Neji sighed. "This was the original design, but the director is thinking of changing it to a cross so it doesn't cause any… backlash."

Sakura, sitting two seats down, rolled her eyes. "Swastika, cross sign, whatever, at least you guys _have_ these cool add-ons."

"It's just a tattoo," Neji said.

Sakura quirked a brow. "So you don't think it's cool?"

Neji's fingers ghosted over the seal painted on his head. Biting down on his lip, he looked away as he mumbled: "No… it's really cool."

"I know, you silly," Sakura said, shaking her head. "Literally everyone here has something but me."

She stood up and pointed at Neji. "You have the caged bird seal and the clear eyes along with Hinata. Gaara has the love tattoo, Naruto has whisker scars, Sasuke got duckbutt hairdo—"

"This is my natural hair," he deadpanned.

"—Kiba has red marks and—" Her words caught in her throat, vowing never to question her wardrobe choice as her eyes grew wide as the saucers she caught herself staring into. "Oh my god."

The whole table turned their heads as the newcomer entered the premises wearing the brightest green suit and sporting the ugliest bowl cut on the planet.

"Lee," Neji whispered. "What did they do to you?"

The boy just pulled a superman pose, his hips jutting forward as he flashed them all a grin and a thumbs up. "This is the suit OF YOUTH!"

"Please," Sasuke winced. "Save that for the actual filming."

* * *

 ****FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ONLY WATCH THE ANIME—** On there, the caged bird seal on Neji's head was changed to a cross whereas in the manga, it very closely resembles the swastika sign. Hence, my inspiration for this chapter. Feel free to google image search it. :D

 **Anyhow, I actually intended this chapter to be longer... but somehow it just wanted to stop here lol.**

 **Either way, hope you love it and _don't forget to review_!**

 **The one minute it takes to write a review leaves me with one thousand happy feels that last forever! :}**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I was supposed to post this like five days ago... but I got lost on the path of life. I can relate to Kakashi so well. *sigh***

 **But here is another shortie but goodie chapter! Thank you everyone for all the reviews/favs/follows! Each new notification from you guys makes me soooo happy. :)**

 **Also, three more chapters left and then chapter 10! The interview chapter! Remember, you can continue sending in any questions you want answered by the Naruto cast until then!**

 **Oh, and for future reference, I will be setting up a poll with potential pairings just to get an idea of what the majority is really hoping to see. Even if it is off-set. In my humble opinion, and for this particular story, I feel it would be more entertaining and funny to have pairings that did not happen on the actual show... but we can always jumble it around. It isss off-set. Also, the characters do not have to be paired up with one specific person. It can definitely be a multitude of people, at different times. This is the film industry, after all. :D**

 **—Shadow Warriour**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _Masashi is Naruto's sole owner._

* * *

 **Behind the Scenes:** **Episode 22**

"ACTION!"

 _Gai jumped onto the giant turtle statue, hips popping out to the right, one hand raised in the air. "Heyyyyy! What's shakin'? How you doin' everybodyyy? Life treatin' ya good?"_

 _Naruto and Sakura squealed in horror. Sasuke went into shock._

" _He's got the biggest eyebrows yet!" Naruto yelled. "They're almost ALIVE!"_

 _Gai winked, sending a sparkly grin their way._

 _Sakura groaned. "Too weird…"_

" _So that's where Lee gets it from," Naruto said, thoughtfully. "Same soup-bowl haircut and even bushier eyebrows!"_

 _Lee swerved around, fist in air. "HEY! DO NOT INSULT GAI-SENSEI! HE'S ONE OF THE GREATEST MEN IN THE UNIVERSE!"_

" _WELL EXCUSE ME FOR NOT NOTICING HIS GREATNESS! I WAS TOO BUSY WATCHING HIM CRAWL OUT FROM UNDERNEATH A TURTL_ -ha—"Naruto immediately bit down on his lip. " _TURT_ -aha ha—" He slapped his hand over his mouth. "LEE STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!"

Lee burst out into a fit of giggles. "It is not my fault! Neji keeps posing like Gai-sensei from behind the camera!"

"CUT" the director shouted, face falling into his hand. " _Frommm_ the top, people."

— — —

"ACTION!"

 _Gai bent down on one knee, looking down at his pupil. "I'm sorry Lee…" he said, voice breaking. "It's for your own good."_

" _Sen-Sensei," Lee cried._

 _Gai's eyes swelled with tears. "Oh, Lee."_

" _Oh, sensei," Lee bawled._

" _Oh, LEE!"_

"Oh, brother," Tenten groaned. "How can they do that without cracking even once?"

"Like this," Neji answered, veering around and clasping onto Sasuke's hands.

"Oh, Sasuke!"

"Oh, Neji!" the raven said, playing along.

"Oh, Sasuke!"

"Oh, _Neji_!"

"Oh, _Sasuke_!"

"Oh, for the love of God," Gaara muttered, shaking his head.

Naruto cracked a smile.

— — —

Kiba rushed into the gallery, taking his seat next to the Rookie 9 boys. "Did I miss it?"

"Nope," Sasuke smirked, while Neji passed him the popcorn. "Just in time."

"ACTION!"

 _Gai put his hand on Lee's shoulder. "You're just too caught in between. You're too old to be called a boy and not yet quite a man."_

 _A stream of water gushed down Lee's face. "You are so good to me… Gai sensei."_

"That's what she said!" Kiba shouted, winking at Lee as the rest of them whooped and hollered.

"CUT! CUT! CUT!"

The boy just turned the brightest shade of red, which only sent them all doubling over with laughter.

Then they got kicked out.

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Soo... this was meh. I had higher expectations for this chap. It always plays out so well in my mind... until I try to write it on paper. Oh well. Sorry for the long wait! I hope you guys like it!**

 **Also: thank you guys for leaving your questions for the chapter 10** **interview with the cast members! Feel free to continue sending questions in your reviews before chapter 10 gets posted! I'm going to try incorporate all of your questions if I can! Maybe even put you guys in as audience members haha.**

 **Anyways, thank you to all the follows/favorites/reviews! Your love and support is tremendously appreciated!**

 **\- - SW - -**

* * *

Disclaimer: _Don't own the characters—including Director Kishimoto. xD_

* * *

 **Behind the Scenes:** **Episode 25**

Naruto shrugged out of his bright orange jumpsuit and threw on his white crew-neck sweater and grey shorts. Heaving out a sigh, he grabbed his script off the makeup dresser and slumped into the plush upholstery of the loveseat provided by the studio.

The chunin exam scene had taken all day, and it took over twenty tries just to make sure every single person delivered their part correctly. Not that it was unexpected; this was a norm when so many extras were present in a single scene with actual lines to perform. Naruto was just relieved it was over. Most of the cast members were probably packing up for the day and heading home.

Naruto flipped through the pages, glancing over next week's scene. His eyes bulged when he caught sight of a specific segment with Sasuke, a mischievous smile creeping onto his face—until he slapped it away. Shaking his head, he ignored all the jokes coming to mind. Sasuke and Sakura seem to have been rubbing off on him far too much.

He heard the raven walk into their room, eyes still fixed on the parchment. "You haven't left yet?"

"I only leave when you leave, dobe," Sasuke said mechanically, sifting through their costume rack.

"Don't call me dobe, teme." Naruto rolled his eyes, though he'd begun to enjoy this routine… and the name-calling—not that he'd ever admit to it. "If you're looking for your regular clothes, I had moved them inside the closet with mine."

"Oh," Sasuke replied briefly. "Sure, thanks."

Naruto nodded, his focus returning to the words in front of him as Sasuke departed the room. It wasn't till five minutes later that something clicked and his head immediately jerked up. His orange jumpsuit was missing.

"What the—" Naruto instantly sprung off the couch, running through all the outfits to confirm his suspicions.

Yup. The Uchiha stole his jumpsuit.

Naruto slapped down his script and marched out the door. What could Sasuke possibly even do with _his_ costume? He withdrew that thought as soon as his ears picked up on all the commotion coming from ahead.

" _Alright, alright, everyone calm down!"_ he heard nearing the area. A large crowd—presumably with the majority of the cast and extras—surrounded the set where the written portion of the chunin exams was carried out. He found a small cavity between the masses that gave him a clear view of the ludicrous event.

"I don't see how that wasn't perfection," Sasuke scoffed at booing spectators. "I'm even _wearing_ the suit!"

True to his word, the raven was sporting the bright orange outfit—as comical as it looked. Naruto shook his head, not surprised in the least.

"Sasuke," Gaara called from behind the front desk. Sakura and Kakashi were seated to his right… was that the Hokage hat she was wearing? Naruto scrunched his brows. Seriously, what was going on here?

"We've noted your performance," Gaara continued. "Everyone is scored using the same method."

The raven narrowed his gaze at the boy. "I expect _accurate_ results, then."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Accurate results" in Uchiha roughly translated to "I know I won so I better not hear otherwise."

"That refers specifically to _you two_ ," Sasuke said, pointing his finger at Kakashi and Sakura.

The silver-haired man smiled eerily while Sakura waved him away. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, go sit down."

Ignoring the instructions, he shoveled through the throng to get to the opposite side. Naruto slinked to the right, hiding from the raven before deciding to silently stalk him. Following him all the way to the studio room, he startled Sasuke when the boy turned around to close the door.

" _What_ are you doing in my clothes," Naruto inquired, brows raised.

Sasuke smirked, ever curious why the dobe didn't land his part. Shrugging, he replied, "For the competition."

"The… competition?"

Sasuke watched the confusion running through the blonde's face as he changed out of the orange jumpsuit to white shorts and a charcoal half-zip sweater. "If you followed me, you saw it."

"I didn't see anything," Naruto retorted. "Now tell me what you're talking about."

"A _competition_ …" Sasuke purposely dragged out, entertained by Naruto's peeved look, "To see who could do the best _Naruto_ Uzumaki impression."

The blonde recoiled. "What? Why? Did the director decide this? Am I being replaced?" His expression switched from anxiety to anger. "Was this _Gaara's_ doing?"

Sasuke jotted down that little slip into his memory. He thought Naruto was very confident and secure about his acting capability—and he had every right to be—but Gaara's presence pushed that certainty off balance. Or perhaps, this was just Naruto's inner fear? Sasuke set aside those thoughts for now and let a playful smile take its place, shaking his head. "No."

Naruto relaxed. "So then why?"

"Because," Sasuke whispered, leaning in close, "The victor gets to take _you_ out on a _date_."

Naruto staggered back, grabbing the door handle for balance. "A-a _date_?"

Sasuke nodded gravely, enjoying every minute. He watched those blue eyes blink once, then twice, processing his words.

"I-I never agreed to this!" Naruto stuttered, then paused. "Wait… why are you competing?"

Sasuke fell back onto the couch, folding his arms behind him.

"Why do you think?" he smirked.

The blonde sputtered, color rising to his cheeks.

"Relax dobe, I'm actually doing you a favor," Sasuke said, not improving the situation at all.

"How is that doing me a favor?!" Naruto demanded, very much annoyed.

"Because, _dobe_ ," Sasuke said. "I'm saving you from the fifty girls who are killing themselves to get you."

Naruto blinked.

"There's fifty girls who wanna go out with me?"

"I know, I'm just as confused," Sasuke said, shrugging.

Naruto glared. "Teme."

Sasuke continued, taking full advantage of the situation. "Though… Neji and Kiba are also participating—not too sure what their reasons are, but it's not all that hard to guess."

Eyes widening, Naruto swiveled on his feat and strutted out the door, barely catching Sasuke's last words: "Just for the record, this was Sakura's idea!"

Naruto found his way back to the small crevice among the group of people eagerly observing the imitation of his character. His eyes roamed around the rest of the space, catching a bright green suit at the back of the room.

Lee… and Neji… was he… was Neji getting tips from Lee? Naruto focused on the two.

Lee bounced in place, a big grin covering his face as he extended his hand out into a victory sign. Neji copied the movements, his mouth forming the words "Believe it!"

Naruto sweatdropped. This was going to be embarrassing.

"Okay, next!" he heard Sakura call out, who didn't look surprised in the least when Neji made his way to the front. Rather, she looked pleased.

 _Ugh_ , leave it to Sakura to play cupid. Naruto pursed his lips.

"Whenever you're ready," she said. Naruto noticed Neji had ditched his usual getup for a bright orange t-shirt, not the most flattering color on the boy.

Neji nodded, then turned around to the audience. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes before popping them open brightly.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki!" he voiced cheerfully, pointing his thumb at himself while bouncing in place.

Naruto's head dropped. _Oh god._

"I like the three-minute ramen in a cup and I'm gonna be Hokage someday!" He spun around and raised his hand in a thumbs-up, his hair flipping alongside him and whacking Gaara in the face. "Believe it!"

Naruto's hand flew over his mouth. _Holy shi—_

The whole crowd went silent. Neji, on the other hand, turned red as a tomato when he realized what happened.

Before it could get any more awkward, Kakashi slapped his hands together and stood up. "O-kay, then! Thank you for that… presentation, Neji. Please go take a seat and we'll announce the winner shortly."

Naruto's shock quickly faltered, a laugh escaping his lips. All the trouble with this contest was worth seeing that moment. Smiling to himself, he hurried back to his dressing room to grab his things. Not finding Sasuke in there, he decided to quietly sneak out of the building before anyone could catch him. The teme probably went back to hear the final results.

He slid his backpack on and tiptoed back to the main gallery, straightening up when he noticed the crowd dispersing.

' _Looks like it's over_ ,' he thought, scanning the area. His eyes caught a familiar pair, his classic smirk firmly in place as he walked over to him.

 _That was never a good sign_.

Naruto made a run for the exit, but a hand gripped his shoulder and reined him back. "Are you… running away?"

Naruto glanced at the exit, then back at a very amused Sasuke. "No."

"So… when are we going on a date," Sasuke asked, wiggling his brows.

Naruto deadpanned, brushing the hand off his shoulder. "In your dreams, Uchiha."

Sasuke watched the blonde semi-scurry out the door, attempting to look nonchalant. "Dobe."

"Can't believe you won," Sakura sighed behind him.

"It's not all that hard to believe," Sasuke said. "I'm brilliant, after all."

Sakura slid her hand down her face in frustration. "If Gaara wasn't so set on being fair, I would have just gone with the runner-up."

Sasuke raised a brow. "Who was the runner-up?"

Sakura pouted. "Hinata Hyuuga."

* * *

 **Lololol. So close! For Hinata to get a chance with Naruto. I know some of you are NaruHina fans and SasuSaku fans and though I'm personally a SasuNaru shipper, I'm trying to keep it neutral. I'm going to try and have some NaruHina moments in the future for sure! I don't think I'm going to have a fixed pairing until we reach the Shippuden episodes. Sooo not to worry, if you don't ship SNS or SS or NH or whichever, there won't by anything for sure till then!**

 **Look forward to next episode: Enter Orochimaru! Hehehe.**

 **Please leave a review!**


End file.
